


Summer in Winter

by phoebemaybe



Series: Comfort [2]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Also Blaine is the king of romantic gestures, Blaine tries to cheer Peyton up, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Violence, Romance, Stressed out Peyton needs a break, iZombie Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: The stress of living in New Seattle is getting to Peyton. Blaine attempts to surprise her with a summer themed date in the middle of winter.This story comes after She Followed Her Heart, so if you haven't read that you should haha. There are some references to that fic in this one.





	1. Cocktails and Pasta Under the "Stars"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! ;) This fic is by far the longest and most challenging one for me to pen down. The descriptions i had to use to paint an image in my own head were kinda tricky at times but hopefully it'll be clear in yours haha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine drew Peyton a bubble bath to start off her surprise.

The front door to an apartment at the Hampton Court opened and closed with a click, a bunch of keys landed on the plate atop of the curio cabinet, by the door with a metallic clang. The woman who entered, placed her briefcase down on the floor and let out a deep sigh as she stepped out of her heels.

Work had been tiring to say the least, running to and fro from the office to the court house, assisting the mayor with his work and presenting case after case. Peyton felt an impending migraine forming. All she wanted to do was head to bed, burrow under the covers and sleep till the next day. Her undead boyfriend however, had other plans.

"You're home!" Blaine peeked around the corner from the kitchen with a smile that dimmed, noticing her weary demeanor. "Tough day huh?" Blaine asked as he reached for Peyton's shoulders to help remove her coat and scarf. "It was horrible. I had five cases almost back to back. My throat feels so hoarse, my feet ache, I feel like I'm about to faint." Peyton pouted. "And I very much need a hug."

"That I can do." Blaine chuckled, temporarily placing her coat and scarf on the cabinet and opening his arms to welcome her into his embrace. "Poor thing. You must be exhausted."

"I am." Peyton answered sleepily. Nothing felt better than coming home to someone you loved. "You feel surprisingly warm for a dead guy. Warm and cuddly." Peyton hummed happily as she turned her head to nuzzle his neck searching for warmth. Blaine jumped. "Geez! You're freezing love! Please don't do that."

"Well it is the middle of winter. You feel so good I can't help myself." Peyton nuzzled even deeper into the crook of his neck, enjoying the vibrations of Blaine's chuckles travelling from his body to hers. Blaine tightened his arms around her swaying her from side to side. "Luckily, I've got just the right thing to warm you up. And hopefully it'll make your horrible day seem a bit less dreary."

"I don't like surprises, you know that, Blaine." Peyton grumbled lifting her head from Blaine's neck.

"I know.... I know. But trust me on this one. You'll love it! And I spent the whole day working on it for you," assured Blaine.

"Fine." Peyton conceded rolling her eyes, biting back a smile. It was rather sweet of him she had to admit. Guys she dated in the past weren't usually this doting on her. This felt nice. "I'll go along with it just for you."

"Thank you. Now you go relax in the bath while I finish up the last touches to your surprise." Blaine said as he placed his hands on her shoulder and started pushing her down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Bath? You ran a bath for me? Blaine DeBeers, I didn't know you cared." Peyton spun around a teasing smile on her lips, causing Blaine to crash into her.

"Ouch, you wound me Miss Charles. How could you doubt my feelings towards you after working me so hard every single night?" Blaine moaned exaggeratedly with his palms above his heart.

"Me? What'd I do? You're the one whose hands don't let me sleep!"

Waggling his eyebrow, Blaine retorted: "Now, now, we both know you enjoy it. Makes you sleep better after."

Being a zombie did nothing to dampen the passion they shared in bed. They couldn't go all the way of course, but it sure didn't stop them from enjoying themselves.

"Shut up, you ass." Peyton laughed, slightly flustered, swatting at his arms playfully. "Ow ow ow stop." Blaine grabbed her arms and threaded his fingers through hers with a smile, walking her backwards now, into the bathroom. "Get in and relax." Placing an affectionate peck on her forehead, Blaine let go of her hands and left the bathroom, pulling the door close.

Not a second later the door opened again and Blaine's head popped back into view.

"Oh I almost forgot. Put on the dress hanging on the back of this door before you come out." Blaine added with a wink.

"What-" before she could finish her question the bathroom door slammed shut in her face, mid sentence. "-dress?"

Peyton had to laugh at her lover's antics. It's never boring when you have a boyfriend who loved grand, dramatic gestures, that's for sure.

Shaking her head, she noticed something white hanging on one of the hooks attached to the door. As her eyes drifted upwards to see what it was, so did her eyebrows.

This dress? In this weather? Where didr Blaine even get it?

Hanging from a hanger on the door was a gorgeous, white, mini sundress. It had embroidery running along the seams and the hem of the skirt. It also came with spaghetti straps, complete with a built in bra. Peyton smiled at Blaine's thoughtfulness. Running her fingers against the soft cotton fabric, Peyton wondered if she still owned one of these.

The last time she worn them were during her college days when she would hang out with Liv, sitting poolside with drinks in their hands or on trips to the beach with her parents during her childhood. Life was so carefree back then, the only thing she had to worry about was passing her tests and graduating. Things sure were different now, hectic and downright crazy. The only people she could share her life with now was Liv and Blaine. Liv was somewhat missing lately, busy with work at the station with the influx of zombie and human crimes. So, it was mostly Blaine whom she went to. She didn't mind one bit. Talking to him had always been easy, knowing that he'd never judge her and that her secrets and fears were safe with him because he'd never use them against her. He always had the best ways to make her feel better and chase her doubts away. She really needed some of his ingenuity today.

Peyton sighed as she turned around to inspect her bath.

Oh yes, she would enjoy this very much.

Stepping closer to the bathtub, the smell of flowers and citrus fruits filled her nostrils with the rising steam. Inhaling deeply Peyton could feel her stress start to seep away. To her delight, Blaine had added bubbles too. How he knew she'd needed a stress relieving bubble bath, she didn't know but she wasn't going to complain. Peyton dipped her hand into the water testing the temperature and found it to be pleasurably lukewarm.

Eagerly stripping out of her work clothes and underwear, tossing them into the laundry basket under the sink, Peyton sank down into the water with an indulgent sigh. The water sloshed about the tub as she settled herself against its lip.

Now this was what heaven felt like.

She lifted a clump of bubbles and blew on them causing tiny pieces of soapy foam to fly everywhere. Surrounded by the warmth of the water and calming scent of camomile and a hint of lemon, Peyton could feel the stress flowing out through her pores and leaving her body. A flutter of excitement grew in the pit of her stomach as she soaked.

What else could he have planned for her?

After a good half hour in the tub Peyton emerged slightly flushed and pruney but feeling thoroughly relaxed. She smiled, lifting her arms above her head in a languid stretch before toweling off and striding over to the sundress. Peyton had a feeling it would fit her perfectly. Lifting it off the hanger, she slipped it on. Yup, it was a perfect fit. Did Blaine secretly check her dress size? The bodice hugged her curves like a second skin and the skirt flowed as she moved ending just above her knees. Giggling, Peyton spun around letting the skirt flare out and fall gently back against her thighs.

Knock, knock.

"Peyton? You alright in there?" Blaine asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah. I'm coming out." Giving herself a last once over in the mirror, Peyton fluffed her hair, smoothed down her skirt and exited the bathroom.

"I knew you'd look amazing in the dress. But I didn't know how amazing. You look like an angel. Stunning, absolutely stunning. Like whoa." Peyton looked up and saw Blaine staring at her mouth agape. Under his intense gaze Peyton felt a blush forming on her cheeks. "Thank you. It's lovely. I love it. You have great taste." She replied smiling at her lover coquettishly.

"You're very welcome, my love. Now are you ready for the rest of your surprise?" Blaine bowed gallantly and offered her his arm. Peyton laughed, linking her arm through his. "I sure am."

"Close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to, okay?"

"Okay." Peyton felt Blaine leading her out to the living room.

"Aright. Open them." Blaine whispered quietly by her ear.

"Oh wow! Blaine!" Peyton gasped. There were white fairy lights strung up all around the room. They ran along every window and even around the kitchen counters and island. Lit candles lined every available surface casting the room with a warm yellow glow. The fire by the dining table was roaring and crackling as well, adding go the ambience and spreading warmth around the apartment. Their coffee table ottoman was pushed to the side and replaced with a picnic blanket. And no picnic is complete without a picnic basket, sitting right in the middle of the blanket.

"What is all this? It looks like something out of a movie." Blaine watched as Peyton walked around the room, admiring the twinkling lights. She stopped by the island and lifted a candle to her nose giving it a sniff. "And are these candles scented?"

"Yup. They're supposed to emit the scent of marshmallows being roasted on a campfire. This-" Blaine gestured to his handy work around them, waking towards her. "Is your surprise. A summer picnic under the stars, sort of, in the middle of winter. I hope it chases away some of the grey clouds in your life." Sticking his hands in his pockets, rocking a little on the balls of his feet, Blaine gave Peyton a hopeful smile.

"I don't know what to say. No one has ever done something like this for me before." Peyton let out a shaky laugh as her heart burst with gratitude and a tender fondness for the man in front of her.

"Really? Well, I'm honored to be the first. Come on, let's go enjoy the picnic." Blaine said pulling Peyton over to the mat and urging her to sit down beside him, leaning against the cushions he had removed from the couch.

"First, here's a cocktail to start. A tropical sangria for you and a cucumber jalapeño margarita for me. With extra hot sauce of course." Blaine said as he handed her her drink he retrieved from the basket.

"Fancy." Peyton took a sip of her drink enjoying the refreshing fruitiness of the pineapples, berries and oranges, a hint of red wine and, "Tequila? You made a sangria with tequila?" Peyton narrowed her eyes at him. "You wanna know what happens when I drink tequila that badly?"

"That's not the case. We ran out of brandy." Blaine denied with a shrug, blinking his eyes innocently at her, sipping on his cocktail.

"I know you, you cheeky bastard. It's not gonna work though. You'll never find out. Besides, you really don't want to know, trust me." Peyton stuck out her tongue, poking his cheek with her finger.

"That's okay. I wasn't that curious anyway." Blaine grumbled eliciting a snigger from Peyton.

"What else have you got for me, maestro? I'm starving." Placing her drink back into the basket, Peyton asked in anticipation.

"Okay, so this isn't your usual picnic food." Blaine returned his drink to the basket, got up and walked over to the oven. He opened it and lifted out two mini casserole dishes, placing it on the island. "But since this isn't your regular picnic anyway, I thought I'd go for comfort over convenience."

"I don't know what it is yet but I'm all for comfort today. Let me see." Peyton went over to join Blaine at the island. "This one's for you." Blaine lifted the lid and Peyton's mouth started to water at the smell of decadent melted cheese. "You made me mac and cheese?" Peyton flung her arms around Blaine’s neck happily.

"Can't go wrong with the ultimate comfort food." Blaine placed the lid back down and wrapped an arm around her returning the hug.

"You've got that right! But there's no brains in it. What are you eating? I feel bad if you have to watch me eat."

"No need to worry. I made myself some spaghetti and meatballs, or rather brain balls," reassured Blaine, lifting up his own lid to show her.

"It smells and looks just like the regular kind. How's the taste?" Peyton asked curiously.

"I don't think it'd be pleasant for humans. That much Saracha would probably set fire to your throat going down." Blaine gave Peyton's waist a squeeze.

"Yikes. I'm sorry that you're a zombie again. It must be so restricting on your lifestyle. You love food so much too." Peyton frowned, tightening her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "It's better than being dead. Wouldn't be here with you if I were, would I?" Blaine planted a lingering kiss to her temple.

"Anyway, today's all about fun. Let's dig in before the food gets cold." He gave Peyton's side a laughter-evoking poke. "Go grab our utensils." Pleased to see her smiling again, he took their food back to the picnic blanket.


	2. Blaine Tells All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. Blaine tells Peyton what he did during their separation.

"How'd you know I'd needed something like this today anyway?" Peyton asked after she swallowed the last spoonful of her creamy, rich, scrumptious pasta. Curiosity got the better of her she had to know. "Can you secretly read minds? Is that a new zombie talent? "

Blaine took a sip of his margarita and cleared his throat. "You remember that night when you came to me crying because of the stress you were dealing with?"

"Of course. How could I not?" Peyton smiled at the memory. It was the night they made up and promised to try and work things out together. Blaine had to smile too. It was the happiest he'd felt in a long time, having her back in his life meant everything to him.

"Well, your tears, they broke my heart. You were clearly feeling horrible. To add to that, I can tell by looking at you when you come home everyday that you're bone dead tired, so tired that you couldn't fall asleep. Hence, the wandering hands of mine." Peyton's eyes widened. "I knew a break or at least some cheering up was long overdue. So I thought of this! Should have done it sooner but the new restaurant kept me busy for quite a while."

"You mean you paid attention, to me?" Peyton asked surprised at this revelation. Blaine cocked his head to the side in contemplation. "Yeah. Are you that surprised? You deserve the utmost care. Busy girl like yourself probably survived off salads huh?"

He was right. Most nights if Liv wasn't home or if she was busy with a case, it was take out, pizza or a salad hastily tossed together.

"I know you can take care of yourself. You've probably been doing that your whole life given your need for independence and the constant need to prove yourself. But you shouldn't have to all the time. Let someone else worry about you for a change."

Peyton was used to doing everything and handling everything life threw at her on her own. In college, she worked part time as a waitress at a cafe to help lessen the burden of her fees on her parents and study till the wee hours of the morning to pass her exams. Then when she got her job working at a law firm, she was fighting with everyone else to prove herself and get noticed enough to get more cases. Even now, she was still fighting. Fighting cases that no one else wanted because who else was left to fight for those who couldn't? She took them all on without complain. Not once had anyone offered to share the load she carried on her shoulder, until Blaine. Sometimes she wished he were a lawyer so he could actually fight some of the cases for her. But having him there to just listen to her rant about her day helped immensely.

"This has got to be the sweetest, most thoughtful thing a person has ever done for me. You're absolutely right too. I've always done things alone." Peyton confessed quietly, swirling her straw around her glass, poking at the berries and pineapple slices. "Thank you so much, Blaine."

"Don't mention it. This was fun. Being able to spend time alone with you, the effort is all worth it." Blaine scooted closer to the woman who held his heart, bumping his shoulder lightly against hers. Peyton chuckled as she lifted his arm and ducked under it, letting it fall to rest around her shoulder as she leant back against his chest. "You'd be pleased to know that your effort is paying off. I feel much better." Peyton snuggled deeper into his embrace, turning her face into his neck.

"That's a relief." Blaine's lips curved upwards slightly before turning solemn and bringing both his arms around, enfolding her firmly. "To tell you the truth, this is the only way I know how to make it up to you, for hurting you with my lies back then. I know I was selfish. I was just too afraid to lose you, the first person that I've sincerely come to care for and to lose the chance at renewing my life. I still feel horrible about causing you pain and I think I will be for a long time to come. I'm so sorry, Peyton." Peyton both heard and felt a tremor in Blaine's voice. She pushed herself out of his arms to look at his face. His expression sent a stabbing pain straight to her heart. Blaine's eyes were red rimmed, brows were knitted together and his lips pursed so hard they turned white. Peyton realized he was holding back his tears. "Blaine?"

"Let me continue," Reaching out he grasped Peyton's hand, hard. "Please." The seriousness and almost pleading tone of his voice had Peyton gripped. What was he going to say? This sounded very serious.

"Okay." Peyton gave his hand a squeeze.

"After you left me that night all those months ago, calling me selfish and greedy, it hurt a lot. I was angry at you but mainly I was mad at myself and disappointed because I knew you were right for calling me that. I chased you away. It was my own doing. I was selfish for thinking that if I kept the truth to myself, you would stay with me longer and eventually, even if the truth came out, you'd be in too deep to want to leave. I didn't think about the friends you cared about, not much. All I cared about was my own want. I was greedy for wanting to spend more time with you. I couldn't let you go when you felt like the only thing keeping me from falling back into my old ways. You were my hope, Peyton. My hope, that even someone like me could change for the better."

Hearing him say all this to her, Peyton felt her own heart clenching with pain at the reminder of the betrayal and hurt she felt. But, also the pain for him. This was the first time he had ever mentioned in so much detail about what he went through. He was baring his soul to her. Peyton felt her tears building in her eyes, as the lump in her throat grew bigger. She braced herself as her gut told her things were about to get emotional.

Blaine took a deep, shaky breathe before continuing. There were tears in his eyes, swirling, clouding his vision, their clasped hands becoming blurry.

"And then you left. It felt like someone had carved out my heart and left me with a gaping hole that only you could fill." Lifting her hand, he placed it palm side down on where his heart was. Peyton bit back a sob. "Without you, I fell. I went back to what I did best. I kept a copy of the list of ingredients for the blue brains Ravi formulated and started experimenting myself. Then, my own father sent his henchman to shoot me, the very same day Don E informed me that I was out of business. Turns out Angus had stolen all my clients from me. He started the Scratching Post with brains supplied from hospitals he bought over with high mortality rates in Bangladesh. So, I bribed the henchman to let me go by giving him money and went to find a zombie. I would have died that day if he refused." Blaine let out a dry, humorless chuckle.

"That's how you became a zombie again? That's horrible." By now Peyton's tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

"It gets worse love. You'll probably hate me after you hear this." Blaine sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "Long story short, I was so angry at my father that I ambushed him at the bar and threw him down the well, behind our old house. He's still alive, but I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to taste his own medicine, to know the pain of what he did to me growing up. With him disposed, I took over his bar and sold the blue brains on the side at a high price. You can probably guess why I turned Shady Plots into Romero's. The brains are plentiful." Blaine shrugged.

"Phew, that went on forever." Peyton laughed a wobbly laugh. He sure went through a lot of crap in that three months they separated. "All I'm saying is, life sucks without you. I don't think I can function properly without you anymore." Blaine sighed remembering all those nights he'd drank himself silly in attempts to forget her. "You keep me on the right track. And once again, I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person that doesn't deserve the chance at forgiveness." Blaine said as he reached out to cradle her face gently in his palms, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Don't cry because of me. I'm not worth it. I don't even know why you still want me in your life. You, my dear are a miracle with a big heart."

Peyton pulled him close and kissed him on the nose. "Oh Blaine. You've been through hell and back huh? That's a lot of new information you just told me." Blaine nodded and tucked his face into the crook of her neck with his arms around her waist.

"From what I've heard. You more than deserve the chance to atone. Let's see here." Peyton cleared her throat and began counting off with her fingers. "You've acknowledged the fact that you know what you did in the past was unsavory and not right. You regret committing those acts. That's important in guiding you to change. What you did in the past was wrong but it can't be changed because it's in the past. What you do now is all that matters" Lifting another finger she said: "Secondly, your father was a terrible man. What you did was the right thing. The man hates you so deeply. He deserved it for hurting his own child. He even tried to kill you! How could I hate you for fighting back? He deserves to be in a well where he can't hurt anyone. What you did was lenient! I can think of worse things you could do to him."

"Peyton Charles I didn't know you had it in you to do hurt someone."

"What? This injustice makes my blood boil. I've seen the way he looks at you. The utter disgust and hatred? I wanted to slap him so bad that day." Peyton could feel her anger rising. How could someone hate their own child and even abuse them?

"Thank you for trying to defend me. Told you, you looked good on a white horse. But I'm glad you didn't hit him. Who knows what he would have done to you." Blaine placed kisses along her neck in thanks and hugged her close. "I know." Peyton sighed, running her fingers through Blaine's hair. "Anyway where was I?" Thinking for a second Peyton continued.

"Oh and you're an actual legitimate business owner now too. You're not extorting anyone for money. Your brains come from already dead people. You don't have to kill anymore! You run a place that provides high quality entertainment for zombies. As far as I know it's the only place in town to go to if you're looking to have a good time. "

"Wait, high quality? You think so? How do you know what I serve anyway?" Blaine mumbled against her neck.

"According to my clients, they're crazy about that bar of yours. And Romero's too. They all say the food is delicious. Don't interrupt my rant please." Peyton yanked at his hair feeling him grunt.

"The zombies that go to you are willing to pay for the brains, blue or regular and the entertainment because they want to. Not because they have to. Filmore Graves is giving out brain tubes for anyone who needs them. But if they want to have the real stuff, they go to you. It's their choice. You're not bribing them or forcing them to comply. You're changing Blaine! I can see it." Peyton ruffled his hair fondly. "Whether you deserve a chance to redeem yourself or not...? You sure do. I think you're doing a fine job at it without anybody’s influence. I think deep down you actually want to become a better person. Not for me but for yourself. "

Blaine hummed against her neck, feeling slightly better about himself. "I think you helped me see that it was possible. I think you opened my eyes to a better way of life. Seeing the good that you do everyday made me feel sick of the terrible things I did. You probably unlocked my potential. You miracle worker."

Peyton giggled. "Well I'm flattered. But I still think it's all you. You're a good man on the inside Blaine DeBeers. Like the beast from that Disney movie."

"Stop it. You're making me blush Peyton Charles." Blaine lifted his head and smiled tenderly at her. "Thank you for listening to me and making me feel better. So sorry for making you upset when this night was supposed to be making you happy, not about me and my rather crappy past." Blaine apologized, tucking her hair behind her ear with a frown.

"Don't be sorry. I think we both needed that release. It was due to happen. I'm not upset. It's good to get things out in the open. God knows you've had to endure my complaints about work everyday. It's what couples do isn't it? Being there for each other?" Peyton gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm happy you told me. Just make it up to me with more surprise picnics and bubble baths." Winking cheekily at her lover, Peyton giggled. "Deal. Anything for you, my love." Blaine leaned in for another kiss, which Peyton denied with a finger to his lips.

"Although..."

"Oh no...." Blaine groaned and buried his face back against her neck.

"Stealing Ravi's recipe? Not cool. The next time we see him you're going to apologize. Also to Liv and Major as well, for the crap you put them through. Got that, mister?" Admonished Peyton.

"Aye aye, I promise to do so, Mistress P. Cross my heart." Blaine crossed his heart with a nod. "Can I have my kiss now?" Blaine peeked up at her.

"Fine." Peyton laughed as she pulled him to her with gusto.

Everyone has the impression that criminals like Blaine are the worst lot of people imaginable. They will never change, that they're heartless, cold blooded and would do despicable things to everyone they touched. If you get to close you will get burnt. Peyton had to say, being with Blaine has only made her life much more interesting. Watching him actively redeeming himself made her happier than she'd ever imagine herself being.

And the grand gestures and surprises to come in the future? Well, that was just a pleasant consequence of being with Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Hope the angst wasn't too bad haha. Thanks for reading~ See ya soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :) Do drop me a comment about what you thought if possible.


End file.
